


Kiss me

by FootballOTPS



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, M/M, Soccer, Song fic leave me alone, Tattoos, Teasing, brazil nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballOTPS/pseuds/FootballOTPS
Summary: "And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neckI'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yetAnd with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"





	Kiss me

_ "And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck _

_ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _

_ And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"  _

* * *

**_POV NEYMAR_ **

For some reason I had a feeling he’s been acting a bit weird lately, always so quiet and far, nervous at the plays… that was not the Coutinho I knew, happy, excited, joyfull..

We were playing a friendly match against El Salvador and in the first half of the time, finally his goal was scored. I didn’t even think twice, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to be the first one to congrat my best friend and it seems like he felt the same cause I saw him coming in my direction with his hands up in the air in a high five motion, but that wouldn’t be enough, I wanted to hug him. Without hesitating I hug him and he hugs me back, tightly, brings his hand to the back of my head and petting my hair. I bury my face on his neck and I can smell his amazing scent, which by the way, he wears the same since we were younger, the best one he wears in my honest opinion. It was great to be right there in that moment with him and see him happy, my best friend for life, that hug was the most important, the best ever.

The match was over and so were the friendlies. At least for now, we would be back for the next ones in October.

**_< NEYMAR AND PHIL’S BEDROOM>_ **

\- Good job today, wouldn’t expect less from a Phillippe Coutinho’s goal, was a beautiful one - I said to him smiling while I was finishing packing.

\- Thanks! Finally huh? I was pretty nervous.. - He answers smiling back and putting his shoes on while drying his hair with a towel.

 

We always share the room, Tite already knows that and doesn’t even asks us anymore if we would like to stay with someone else, it’s always been like that, both of us, together.

 

\- Yeah I’ve noticed. But is everything okay? I mean, you are the chill one between us two - I laugh - I’m not used to see you nervous and so tense like that

\- I guess it is, yeah, I just have a lot going on in my mind, changing clubs it’s still something new to me, but everything’s fine - He said heading to the bathroom to hang his towel.

\- Tell me about it.. I mean I like playing for PSG, but changes always suck anyways. I really miss Barca tho. - I said withou a lot of excitement. I really missed the MSN and thinking that, besides the three of us I could also play with  my best friend would be a dream come true, but what’s done is done.

\- Trust me, they miss you too. They talk about you all the time, it even makes me jealous sometimes you know? I mean cmon now, I’m the new one, just arrived and they can’t seem to forget about the Crack Neymar?? - He said smiling and laughing coming in my direction and lightly bumping onto me.

\- Ohhh of course! Shut the hell up Coutinho, you’re doing way better than me. - I answered back bumping back onto him.

\- I missed playing with you - He said smiling

\- I missed it too Couto - I smiled back and went to him, giving him a hug.

\- Uhh Ney.. please stop doing that - He said looking like he was a bit uncomfortable with the hug

\- Oh I’m sorry! But wait.. I can’t hug you anymore? - I said taking a few steps back. That didn’t make sense.

\- It’s not that.. - he said - It’s just because your mouth keeps touching my neck and your breathing hitting my ear and.. I don’t know just, be careful will ya? - He said and I saw him blushing…

\- Ohh.. uh yes, no, of course, I’m sorry - I said. Now it all makes sense, that’s why back in the play I felt him shivering under my touch - I won’t do that anymore

\- Don’t worry.. I mean, it wasn’t bad or anything just, just please be careful - He said still blushing pretty hard

 

It wasn’t bad? So he liked it? Well I must admit I find the anchor tattoo on his neck really cool and Idk, sexy? Is that weird? And for some reason it was nice to kiss it, not weird at all right? Okay.

 

\- Well you blame your goddamn tattoo. It’s really beautiful - I said smiling

\- Which one? - He asks

I get closer to him, bring my lips to his neck and lightly kiss his tattoo, for a bit longer this time 

\- This one. - I answered. When I looked at him, I saw he had his eyes closed before he opened right when I started talking.

\- Oh.. yeah right, thanks.. I like it as well - He said breathing a bit heavily and caressing the area I had just kissed.

\- It is really cool. I guess it’s my favorite one you have. - I said going to him and placing my hand where his was before, caressing his neck. The way he had closed his eyes before seemed like he enjoyed that so why not? 

\- What are you doing? - He said standing there frozen, didn’t move a muscle, I could feel his heart beating faster against my chest. 

\- I don’t know, I thought you’d like it.. don’t ask me hard questions - I answered smiling trying to make him relax a bit, I could see his jaw clenching.

\- I did but… I don’t know, it’s you, and you’re a man - He said laughing and grimacing

\- No you’re right! I will stop, sorry - I said taking a step back and removing my hand from his neck

\- I mean y-you can continue if you want.. - He said looking down avoiding my sight. That was weird weirdly good, I really missed those moments with him. 

\- Look at me Couto - I bring my hand to his chin making our eyes meet. 

I got even closer, touched his neck again at the same spot and slowly brought my lips to his tattoo. I pecked all over it and slightly licked it to see what his reaction would be. Turns out it was better than I expected cause I felt his hand now grab my hair at the back of my head.

 

\- I love it that you still wear the same perfume you wore when we were younger you know? I said inhaling his delicious scent. - You’re the one who always smells so good.. the best on the team, always been. - I said smiling

The way he grabbed my hair encouraged me so I kept going with what I was doing, until I decided to risk a small bite on his neck. He stepped away from me. 

\- N-Ney, please don’t do that.. you’ll end up giving me a hickey and I won’t even be able to explain since I’m here by myself I mean.. Aine is not here so, we better stop - He said with his voice barely coming out and holding me by my shoulders. His face was completely red and warm.

The fact that he was actually enjoying that, was starting to drive me crazy even more than it should, see him surrendered like that, and even the way he said he wanted me to keep going.. oh. I didn’t want to stop.

\- You’re really handsome, Coutinho. - I said a bit worked up with all that was happening there. I got closer to him again. - This way I won’t leave any marks on you…

In a subtle and fast move, I sealed our lips together and kissed him. I kissed my best friend. It took him a bit but when he seemed to be a little more relaxed, he grabbed me by my waist and deepened the kiss. Our tongues were sliding into one another’s mouths and insanely dancing together, he was the best kisser ever, the kiss was hot and with lots of desire, just how I like it, slow and intense.

 

\- You’re fucking crazy. But you’re really handsome too, I admit it - He stopped for a minute and smiled, pulling me back to another kiss right after.

 

I was never gonna forget that moment. Now more than ever I wanted to stay right here with him, forever, didn’t wanna go back to PSG, I already missed him, my best friend.. I’m not even gone but I can’t wait to be back, can’t wait to be with him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ney/Coutinho short fic in english so.. sorry for the mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Did you guys like? Spill your guts, let those beautiful minds fly and lemme know in the comments what you think! ^^
> 
> Is anyone else here as obsessed with Neytinho as me? Cause this two I stg they have my heart.
> 
> I have another one, it's a long-fic, 10 caps, but its in portuguese, If some of you would like to read it, let me know and I will gladly translate it to english! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xx


End file.
